They Know
by Ari5194
Summary: What happens to Edward, Bella, and the rest of the Cullens when the Volturi come out about the existence of vampires to the world? How will the people of Forks react? How will Charlie and Rene react? Rating may change...
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Okay, I know that this first chapter is short and not that interesting. But I _promise_ that it will be getting _a lot_ better once I get this out of the way.

**I own nothing twilight... just my own obsession.**

* * *

Edward left thirty minutes ago. Where was he? He had never taken this long to come back.

I paced in my room, getting more worried by the second. The worrying was unnecessary, I knew that. I mean, Edward was a vampire. He couldn't get in a car crash, he's never been pulled over, and was too strong to be attached.

I couldn't sleep without him, well I could, but it wouldn't be peaceful.

I stopped pacing and looked out the window. Nothing.

"What are we looking at?" A velvet voice whispered in my ear.

I my scared scream was covered almost immediately by a passionate kiss. His cold, marble lips moved with mine smoothly, perfectly.

"Don't do that ever again." I ordered when we broke apart.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry."

I could tell.

"Where were you?" I asked as he pulled me into his arms. All my worries magically washed away.

"We had somethings to talk about at home." Edward stated flatly.

I looked up at him. He was looking down at me but his eyes were distant. He looked completely serious and a bit angry. I was automatically worried again.

"Care to explain?" I asked playfully. Trying to lighten the mood.

His expression didn't change as he picked me up bridal-style and laid down on my bed with me resting on his perfectly sculpted chest. I didn't think that he was going to say anything, he stared at the ceiling for about ten minutes. I started to dose off when he finally told me.

"The Volturi," He started. My head shot up at the name. I hated the Volturi, they scared me to death. "Calm down, Love. The Volturi, they have made a big decision... By tomorrow night, every human on this planet will be aware of the existence of vampires."

"What!? How?" I didn't know what to say.

"Well about five months ago the Volturi, and most of the vampire world have altered there diet."

"They're all 'vegetarians'?"

"Well not all. The vampires that have refuse to have been hunted down and killed... I thought it was strange, but I never imaged that Aro would do this..." Edwards voice trailed off and he hugged me tighter.

"Is this very bad?" I worried.

He nodded. "Very."

"Maybe not."I said, trying to be optimistic. "Things could get better because of this... You could go out in the sun, and you could stay in Forks for as long as you want." I got excited at the thought of the Cullens being able to live without having to worry about every move they made.

Edward gave me a sad smile and stroked my cheek. "Maybe." He whispered. "Tomorrow's going to be a pretty hectic day for all of us tomorrow, including you, Bella. We'll be watching Aro make the announcement at school... You'll have to be well rested. Sleep, my Bella." He began humming my lullaby.

My eyelids became unbearable heavy and closed with no intention of opening soon. I snuggled closer into Edwards stone chest. Although I knew that tomorrow was going to be hell, I felt better knowing that Edward would be with me.

I was the only human out of a family of vampires. I had every intention of becoming one of them. People were going to see the Cullens a lot differently starting tomorrow, but they would also see me different. My friends and family would finally know that I was in love with a vampire. No more secrets.

_This _could _be a good thing._ I told myself.

_Or this could be the worst thing that could happen to us._

I was nearly unconscious when I felt Edwards chest moving underneath me and start to sob...

* * *

**So, tell me what you think... What you want... and what you _need_ me to do to make this story better.**

**REVIEW!!!! My kingdom for reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for commenting... I appreciate the ideas that you sent me and I'm going to use some, but I would still like to hear what you guys want to happen.**

**I know that this chapter is pretty short too, but I'm getting to the big stuff...**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

**Oh yay... I don't own twilight.**

* * *

The entire school was called into the auditorium right after homeroom. Edward and the rest of the Cullens met me by the door. They all looked nervous, I'm sure I did too.

Edward walked up to me and engulfed me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him, people passing us gave us strange looks but we ignored them.

"Everything is going to be okay." It felt strange trying to comfort Edward. He had always been the one to comfort me. Edward never lost his cool and always stayed calm.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

We let go of each other, but Edward left one arm wrapped around my waist.

We all sat in the back, not wanting any attention drawn to us. Like that would actually work. I was practically sitting on Edward's lap. Emmett sat next to me too. He looked tense, I put my hand on his and smiled warmly up at him. He seemed better after that; smiling back at me. The smile seemed genuine but there was something behind it.

"Hello, everyone." Principle Greene greeted. "Today the president will be making a big announcement. No body really know what this is about, but this conference is being broadcast across the world and we have been instructed to watch it."

Everyone groaned, including the teachers.

The lights went out and the projector came on. Aro stood with the president at a large table with the rest of the Volturi. The Cullens stiffened around me, making me more nervous.

They went through all of the formal stuff.

The president stood up and took the microphone.

"This conference is being held to introduce a new species to the world. A species that has been in hiding for centuries. I would ask you to keep in mind that these are people, not animals, and not objects. These are people with feelings and emotions, friends and families. Months ago I had a meeting with Aro Volturi and his family." Aro sneered at the word family. "We had a long conversation about this announcement and I feel that he should make it."

The president went back to his seat. Not only did Aro stand up, but all of the Volturi. There was an eerie silence. There had to be at least a hundred people in that room, and they were all silent.

"I am Aro Volturi, and this is my _coven_." He stressed the word coven. "My kind has been walking with your kind for thousands of years. Today we will make our existence known... Through out history the story of vampires has been told and written down as fairly or horror stories. These characters are not as made up as you would think. We are vampires." Everyone in the auditorium gasped, some screamed. "We will not harm you. We have taken example of a coven in Washington and changed our diet so we may live among humans without harming them. Do not think this a joke. This is serous, I have lived for thousands of years and have chosen, along with my coven to come out."

Reporters hands shot up. Aro chose one reluctantly.

"So are you say that vampires exist?" The man asked. What a stupid question.

Aro rolled his eyes. "Yes." He said then chose another hand.

"How many of your kind are there?"

"There has never been a count. Most are nomads, traveling by them selves. There are very little covens."

"You said that you changed our diet, how?"

"We feed off animals now."

"What are the characteristics of a vampire?"

Edward held me tighter after this question. I looked up at him, but he was looking at Alice who held the expression of horror on her face.

"Our kind has pale skin that is hard and cold, and indestructible. Our eyes are golden and darken when we are hungry. When we are changed we are changed we become attractive to your species."

Right then all heads turned to the Cullens and me. We stared back with blank expressions. I could only imagine what Edward we hearing right now, my face involuntarily heated up. The interview kept going on, but no one was paying attention to them anymore.

"Are than any special things to being a...."

"Vampire. And yes. We are extremely fast and do not have to breath. Most of us have special powers that are different from an others."

The president came back and told us that laws would be made for the 'new species' and that we are all safe and there is no reason to worry. Like that was going to help peoples reactions.

After that the screen went blank and people stared at us. We pretended not to notice them. Mr. Greene took the microphone.

"Um, wow. I realize that this was a really big announcement and that none of us were prepared for that, but we will still go on like nothing is... Like this is any other day." I respected Mr. Greene for not trying to offend the Cullens. "Now please everybody please go back to your classes."

Nobody moved.

I stood up and took Edwards hand. I didn't want him to have to hear this. I wished that I could move as fast as a vampire, I hated that they were judging the Cullens like this. They were judging me too, but I didn't care. I cared about Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose, my family. Edward took my hand and walked out of the gym with me with the others behind us. We went back to our classes without saying a word to each other.

I sat down next to Edward in English. The room slowly filled with students, all of them shooting us curious glances. I tried to stay focused on the homework I was going over. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edwards jaw clench and unclench the same with his fists. I put my hand lovingly on his wrist and looked him in the eye. They gave nothing away.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded, but said nothing. It was getting me really angry.

"Say something... Talk to me, Edward." I was desperate to hear his voice.

"I love you, Bella."

Before I could say anything his lips were on mine. This kiss was the kind that made me happy that I was sitting down, because if I wasn't I would have been on the ground by now. It was gentle yet passionate. Edward wasn't folding anything hidden. I loved this kiss. I just wish that he hadn't started it in school. I had to push away. That was his job. I put my hands on his chest. That didn't help me at all, I could feel his muscles, he had the best body on this earth. I tried to take my mind off of this by thinking of my father Yep, that did it. I pushed Edward away. I knew that with his strength it was probably like a feather landing on your chest, but he backed away and gave me a questioning look.

"We're kind of in school, Edward." I whispered.

I looked back at the class and saw that they were all watching us with shocked faces. The teacher came back to reality and started the class. Through the whole class we were shot glances. I was relived that we weren't getting glares or disgusted looks. I still held Edwards hand through the class.

The day carried on like that for the entire day. Mike, Angela, and Jessica made an attempt to talk to me but I was really busy with Edward today. To my surprise they were all nice to the Cullens, like nothing had changed. Okay, I use the word 'nice' extremely loosely. I mean Angela was fine, but Mike and Jessica were... well how nice can they really be?

Edward drove me home at the end of the day, like he always does. I was surprised when I was that Charlie was home. Edward looked shocked for a second and then became murderously angry. This was not good. We got out of the car and walked inside. Charlie wasn't in the living room or th kitchen. I heard him up stairs. I looked at Edward questioningly. He looked.... Well he looked like a vampire.

Seeing him like this made me scared. I ran up the stairs and found Charlie in my room. Oh my God....

He was packing my stuff.........

* * *

**Didn't see that coming now did you? Don't hate me, okay? It's just getting juicy!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks you much for all of the reviews! I'm sorry about being so late on the updates. Instead of being late I would like to say that I am building up the suspense. Anyways, I would like to clear a few things up right now. In this story Bella is seventeen and has to live with one of her parents... Disclaimer: I own nada ...... And back to the story,**

"Dad," I yelled. "What are you doing?"

Charlie stopped to look, scratch that, glare at me. His gaze shifted to Edward, and his hand moved to his gun, like that would do him any good. I moved closer to Edward to comfort him. He had been through a lot today and the things that my father must be thinking were probably terrible.

"I'm packing your things. I called Rene. You're moving to Jacksonville." His voice was full of hatred and he was still glaring at Edward. I had never seen him like this before. I knew that he never liked Edward after he left. I also knew the Edward has tried everything in his power to change that.

My eyes went wide. I couldn't move. Edward couldn't move to Jacksonville with me, and I was not going to willingly leave him.

"What? Why?" I was so angry that I didn't even think about the words that came out of my mouth until after they had.

Charlie turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"Because you your boyfriend is a bloodsucking monster!" He shouted. Edward flinched next to me.

"No, he's not! Edward is _not_ a monster."

"Did you know?"

An eerie silence filled the room. I was afraid to break it. He would be furious, not that he wasn't already. It would be like adding more wood to the fire. But if I lied he would see right through me. I just nodded my head.

Charlie chose not to break the silence either. He just went back to packing my clothes. My eyes began to water and tears rolled down my eyes. A cold hand on mine brought me back from my misery, like always. I looked up at Edward. He looked as if he would be crying to if he could. I pulled him down stairs, not letting go of his hand. We stopped in the kitchen. I just hugged his torso and cried into his shirt.

"What are we going to do?" I asked desperate to hear his voice. He hadn't said a word since we had left school.

"Bella, you're going to have to listen to your father right now." Edward's voice emotionless. I looked up at him. His voice matched his face, he didn't even look at me. The only way I knew he knew I was there was that his arms were wrapped around me, holding me close.

I was confused. "Y-you want me to leave?"

"Not at all, love." He looked down at me, his eyes softened. "I would be happy for you to come live with me, but you can't. It would make things around here worse for us if there was more gossip about us. I don't even want to think about what would happen to you. I have gone over every possible thing to keep you here, nothing..."

"What?" I snapped, cutting him off. I pushed off of him. "You saw this coming and didn't tell me?!"

"I was hoping that things would change. And if things did not I didn't want you to start worrying, like me."

I had know that something was wrong. It was obvious, Edward didn't try that hard to hide it. I should have known that this was going to happen.

I couldn't be mad at him right now. Who knew when the next time I saw him would be.

"Wait here, okay?" He asked.

I nodded.

Edward disappeared for five seconds and then was back in front of me with a box in his hands.

"What's that?" I nodded to the box.

"A gift." I groaned. "Just take it without complaining, please?" He asked sweetly, using the full force of his eyes on me.

"Fine."

He smiled, it wasn't the same smile that I was used to. The box was in my hands now, it was heavy. I didn't want to know what was in it.

"But you can't open it yet. Wait till you're on the plane or in Jacksonville."

I nodded and hugged him again. "I love you, Edward." I whispered into his chest. How could I leave him? How could Charlie make me go through this again?

Edward hugged me tighter. It would have been uncomfortable in any other situation, but right now, it wasn't tight enough. I can't tell you how long we stood there, just taking each other in. But I guess it was long enough for Charlie to get all of my things together.

He huffed down the stairs with three large bags filled with my stuff. Apparently he had thought Edward had left.

"I thought I had made it clear that I wanted him out of my house." He nearly shouted, his voice had never lost that hatred.

"Dad, please don't do this." I pleaded. "We love each other. He won't hurt me. If anything, I'm the safest when I'm with him."

"Get in the car, Bella."

"But-"

"Now!"

"Charlie," Edward said. This is the first time he had said something to him. "I couldn't never hurt her. I love her with all my heart-"

"You heart is dead." Charlie spat.

"That may be so, but I'm in love with your daughter. And I must warn you. You can try to keep me away from her. But the only one that can do that effectively is Bella." He sounded so polite, like it wasn't a threat. Yet menacingly, like it was.

"Well, that won't stop me from trying. Now, Bella get in the car." He shouted at me.

I had to believe what Edward had said. He would do something. I just hoped that that something would happen soon.

I looked at Edward, who was looking down at me. At this point I didn't care if Charlie was watching, we would have a proper goodbye. I wound my fingers into his hair while he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up to his level. I pressed my lips to his firmly. I would miss this feeling. His cool lips made me feel like nothing was wrong. This kiss was like nothing that I had ever experienced with Edward. This was pure bliss.

We heard a click and Edward pulled away. Charlie had a gun aimed at him. What was up with my father and his gun? He had to know that it wouldn't work. But Edward still put me down and stepped away from me. From the look on his face you would have thought that he had been shot.

"Bella, get in the car." Charlie ordered.

I did as I was told and walked out the door, giving Edward one last look, who knew the next time I would see him. Charlie came out with Edward in front of him. Edward and Charlie gave each other murderous looks, it was hard to tell which one was scarier.

"Charlie, you can't keep me away from her."

"I can damn well try, and I will."

"Dad, please, it's a lost cause. I love him."

"I told you to get in the car."

The way he spoke to me I felt like I was four years old again. I got in the car and cried as I tried to wash out the sounds of my father and Edward fighting and focused on the sound of Edwards voice.

The car door slammed and the engine roared. I looked up. It looked as if Charlie was going to bust that vain in his head. He drove fast now, strange considering that he is a cop.

"What has he done to you, Bella?" He was now worried. "Vampires have powers. What did he do? Some sort of mind control thing?"

"No, Dad. He can't do that. Besides those kind of things don't work on me."

"What do you mean they don't work on you? How do you even know that?"

"I mean that powers that have to do with my mind don't work on me. I don't know why, but they just don't. I know because Edward's and some others don't work on me." I said. I really didn't want to tell him anything or say anything to him, but I knew if I didn't I would just be in more trouble.

"_Others?_ Bella, how long have you known that he was a... vampire?"

"A year and a half." I mumbled the truth.

"WHAT!?"

"Unlike you I trust him and know him. He would not hurt me. I'm still alive. Isn't that proof enough that the Cullens are not dangerous?"

"They may have not killed you _yet_. But I'm not going to let you risk your life like that. Not if I have anything to say about it."

_You don't_. I wanted to shout at him, but I stayed silent for the rest of the ride. When we got to the airport I stood beside Charlie as he carried my luggage. It was amusing to watch since Charlie wasn't in the greatest shape.

When my plane started boarding I turned to Charlie. He looked at me with a look mixed with love and authority.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Bella. I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." I spat.

"You'll understand one day."

"Whatever doctor Phil." I grabbed my carry-on bag that contained the box that Edward had given me. I turned without another look at my father. I was about to board when I caught a glimpse of the Cullens in the corner. I gave them a small wave of which they sadly returned. Edward looked like he was about to run over and take me away, I wished that he had.

**Okay, there it is.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and , as always, what you want to happen next. ****And thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long guys. Please don't hate me..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

It was about eleven when I got to Phoenix. I remembered the last time that I was here. I was saying good-bye to Rene, lying to her about how I wanted to go to Forks. Now here I was, willing to do anything to go back.

Rene and Phil met me in luggage claim. Can you say awkward? Can you say it twice?

I must have looked terrible. I stood there in my school clothes, my face and eyes red from crying, and clinging to my back pack that contained the box Edward had given me. After getting on the plane I chose not to open it of there and have a melt down on the plane.

No one said a word. I sat in the back seat of their mini-van and sulked. The radio was on one of those boring talk-radio stations. They were talking about vampires, of course. Who wasn't? Rene hit the radio when she came back to my sad reality, and punch the radio dial, with a bit too much force than necessary to turn it off. And then we road in silence.

When we got to the house I just grabbed my things and ran up the stairs and into my room without saying a word to either Phil or Rene. I through my things down and set my back pack on the bed. With fresh tears rolling down my cheeks I took out the box that Edward had given me. I tore it open without any though of using scissors, then poured the content of the package onto my bed.

The first thing that caught my attention was an envelope. I snatched it up and held it to my body like it was my most prized possession, and it was. I tore the top of the envelope and carefully sled the crisp piece of paper out and unfolded it.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I am sorry for what has happened. I wish there was a way to turn this around. Alice has only seen visions of you leaving, so I am not sure what the future may hold for us. I will find a way to get back to you, one way or another. That is, if you want me back. I would understand if you were disgusted by me now. It's because of me that you were taken away from your home and your Father. I am the reason you are in so much pain. I never wanted to do this to you, Bella. _

_If there was anyway that I could change things back into the way that they had been, I would. That is impossible though. Even though that wish will never become a reality, I will try my hardest to get back to you. Because I need you, Bella. Even the thought of being away from you for any length of time kills me inside._

_Until we find a way to get you back. We will stay in touch. If you want to that is._

_All my love,_

_Edward_

I held the letter to my chest once again. How could he think that I would be disgusted by him? I could never be, no matter what he did.

I looked over the two other items that rested on my yellow bedspread. A cell-phone, with a touch screen and everything. I should have none. I picked it up and turned it on. The first thing that I saw was a picture of Edward, I smiled and more tears rolled down my face. I turned my attention back to the other item on the bed. It was a velvet box, a velvet bow that I was terrified to open. I finally worked up the guts to open it and gasped at the sight before me. The most beautiful locket was tucked into the pillow.

It was rather large. I had a white profile of a girl with a flower in her wild hair. The background surrounding the girl was dark blue, the same shade that Edward had complimented me on wearing. The border was gold and matched the chain. Even though the necklace looked ridiculously expensive I would never complain to Edward about it or tell him to take it back, call me horrible, call me selfish, but I would never give up this locket. **(Locket on profile)**

I grabbed the phone and dialed Edwards number.

"Bella," He said my name like a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." That was all I could say.

"You're welcome love." His voice was soft and loving, I could hear the smile in his voice. "I would never give it to anyone else... It was from my human days you know." He said matter-of- factly. Lately we had gotten really comfortable talking about those times.

"Really? Why did you keep it?"

"Yes, I first saw it when I was thirteen. It was in the window of one of the shops in town. I gave the man all of the money I had with me,but it wasn't enough. I worked for an entire year to get that locket. It was the first thing that I really worked for. I wanted it more than anything in the world. I had thought that the girl was just so beautiful. She had pale, smooth skin, gorgeous long hair, and she seemed so mysterious and intriguing. She was ideal. When I had finally obtained her I looked at her every night, thinking that maybe someday I would be so lucky as to have a wife or daughter as beautiful as her. And when I found that person, I would give it to her. It way sound corny, but that was how I felt. I think that it is in good hands now."

"You are perfect. Did you know that?" I cried again, but these tears were happy and also brought a smile to my lips that I had though would be permanently set in a frown for the rest of my life.

I fell asleep that night with my locket in my hand and Edwards voice lulling my to sleep through the phone, thinking how was I ever going to do this.

* * *

**kay so I hope the locket thing wasn't too cheesy. But lets admit it, it wouldn't have been as good with out the cheese.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you want to see. BECAUSE I A M GOING THROUGH MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**I own zipo**

* * *

I woke up the next day to the hot Florida sun coming through my window. It wasn't nightmare, this was really happening. I didn't have any motivation to get out of bed. It was weird to wake up and not have Edward next to me.

Today was my first day at my new school.

It hurt to know that I would not see Edward today. It stung to think that I might never see him again. I knew that my parents would do everything in their power to keep us away from each other.

I l aid in my bed for who knows how long, just crying my eyes out. I shook and sobs violently. By this time my I became very uncomfortable, my pillow wet and smelt like salt. My door creaked, warning my that someone was joining me. My bed shifted and I felt a warm hand smoothing out my hair.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Rene's sympathetic voice asked in a whisper.

"What do you care?" I snapped back.

"I'm sorry, but your Father and I are just doing what we think is the safest thing for you right now. It is dangerous for you to be so close to an entire group of vampires."

"I have spent an entire year with the Cullens and they have never hurt me. If anything they keep me safe." In some ways that was a lie, but in other ways that was the truth. It was more truthful. Either way, Rene didn't call me out on it.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. But this is how things are."

I stayed silent.

"It doesn't look like you are in any condition to go to school. I'll let you stay home today."

"Oh, how gracious of you." I muttered sarcastically.

She left then. I stayed in bed for another hour. I got up and walked into my bathroom. I stared at my reflection blankly. My hair was wild from my tossing and turning throughout the night. My face was paler than usual and my eyes looked dead. I held Edwards locket between my hands, examined it's reflection, and smiled.

I walked slowly down the stairs with my newly acquired cell phone in hand. I stopped immediately when I saw Phil sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV. He looked up at me and smile.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi." I grumbled, deciding to play the roll of angry teenager.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a packet of pop tarts, not even bothering to toast them and hopped up to sit on the counter. I grabbed my phone and called Edward. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hello,"

"How are you?"

"Terrible. I miss you." I pouted.

"I know, love. Trust me, I know. Everyone is going crazy right now."

"I am too. Rene let me stay home today. So I'm yours for today."

"Well, good." There was definitely a smile in hos voice. I wish I could see it.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I don't think that the town of Forks is ready for the Cullen's right now." His voice was playful but there was an undertone of saddens.

"I wish I was there with you." I've began to feel very protective of Edward lately. Since the announcement Edward has seemed so vulnerable. He was always protecting me, and now when the tables are turned I on the other side of the country.

"You are not the only one-"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Rene's voice bellowed angrily from the other room. She glared at me.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"Where the hell did you get that phone and who are you talking to?" I froze.

"Angela. Tell her your talking to Angela." Edward ordered into my ear through the phone.

"Angela." I looked at her like she was crazy and said it fast and loudly, hoping that distracted her from detecting my lie.

"Where did you get that phone?" She chalenged, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eye brow.

"I _did_ have a job in Forks."

"Let me see that phone." Rene raised her hand out to me.

I hesitated. What the hell was I supposed to do? I didn't think that she, of all people, would be like this about Edward. By the way she was acting that was not the case. If she caught me talking to Edward she would freak out, probably tell Charlie and Charlie would either bust a vain or go over to the Cullens.

"Angela?" I said into the phone.

"It's okay, Bella." Alice's voice chirpped through the phone. "Give her the phone"

I let out an internal sigh of relief and handed the phone to Rene. She smirked at me as she held the phone to her ear.

"Hello... Who is this?... Well, hello Angela. I'm Rene, Bella's mother... Hmmhm.... Tell me. What is your last name?.... Oh, I see.... I was just checking... Making sure Bella wasn't in the wrong crowed." I glared at her, wrong crowed. "Here is Bella." Rene gave the phone back to me and left the room without a glance in my direction. Very mature, I thought bitterly.

"Thank you." I sighed into the phone when she was out of hearing distance.

"Anytime." Alice squeeked. "I miss you, Bella."

"I miss you too."

"I have no one to dress up here. I have already bought all of there clothes and they look fabulous. And they don't even argue with me. You don't really appretiate the little things until they are gone." She mummbled.

I laughed. "Alice, I have been gone for not even a whole day. Stop being so over dramatic."

"Yes, but we don't sleep so the days seem longer."

"You're carzy."

For the rest of the day I talked to the entire family, a part from Rosalie. I know that we had only spent hours apart, but with the knowledge that I wouldn't be seeing them any time soon made it seem like longer. I had usually seen each of them ten times in one day. How knows when will be the next time I see them. I cawled into bed with the phone still planted to my ear. I was laughing at all of the bad jokes Emmett was making. Edward had tackeled him, by the sound of it, when he refused to give the phone back to him. After the sounds of fighting and banging ended Edwards sweet voice came to the phone.

"Hello again, love."

I giggled. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Emmett is no match to my and me brute stregth."

"Hey!" I heard Emmett snap in the background. I laughed.

"I should probably get to sleep. I have school in the morning." I grumbled and then yawned.

"Yes, you should."

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bells."

"Would you play for me?"

"Of course."

Edward played me my lulliby untill I was asleep.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! - Ari**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I was going to make it longer, but I thought that you have waited long enough for a chapter. So this is Bella's first day of school.**

* * *

I woke up to the alarm clock that I set on my cell phone. I groaned, rolled over, and then went back to sleep. the alarm went off five minutes later and I finally got up. I stumbled over to my duffel bag. I hadn't unpacked yet. I was trying to put it off for as long as possible. I through on a pair of skinny jeans, a tank-top with a feather design on the side, my green converse, and my blue jacket. **(Outfit on profile)**. I went down stairs and ate a quick bowl of cereal. After throwing it into the sink with a loud clink I turned to Phil and Rene.

"How am I getting to school?"

"I'll drive you." Rene said.

I nodded and made my way towards the door while grabbing my bag.

The car ride was silent for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Are we ever going to talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about?" Rene retorted.

"There is a lot of things that you don't know about the Cullen's and I think we should talk about this. You hardly know anything about vampires and you automatically hate them. I would have expected this from Charlie, but not from you Mom." I spat.

"Fine. When you get home."

She stopped the car. At school got out without another word. Some kids looked my way and whispered to their friends, who followed suit. I knew that the rumor hadn't spread that their was a new kid coming to town, so I'm sure that they were trying to make up for lost time on making up rumors about me. I walked into the school and found the office on my own, not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

The women at the front desk gave me my schedule and a map. The school was much bigger than Forks High School, but there were much more students here than there were people in Forks. The halls were very crowded as I made my way to Algebra.

I introduced myself to the teacher, Mr. Brown. He was nice and helpful. There were assigned seats in his class. Thankfully I was blessed with a seat in the back. I passed the few students in the room. It seemed as if all of them were staring at me. This was worse than Forks. After a few minutes a girl sat in the seat next to me. She had dirty blond hair tan skin and somewhat tan skin. She smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Mikayla." She said happily.

"I'm Bella." I said.

"I take it you're new here."

"What made you think that?" I said playfully. I liked her.

She laughed.

"So what brings you to Jacksonville?"

"I moved in with my Mom."

"From?" She was asking a lot of questions.

"Forks, Washington." I told her.

She gasped. "Really?! You're from Washington!? I heard that there a tons of vampires there. Have you ever seen one?" She talked so fast it was all one word.

I smiled, thinking about Edward, and nodded my head. "I've met a few."

Her mouth formed a small 'o' and her eyes got wide. For the rest of our time together she asked me questions about the Cullens. I didn't tell her how well I knew them, I didn't want to be labled as the vampire freak on my first day of school. She invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Of course, I accepted.

**Lunch....**

I sat with Mikayla and her friends in the center of the cafeteria. Almost everybody was looking at me. The kids that sat at the table with us were very sweet and funny. They would tell bad jokes and rant about teachers and students. They tuned me into everything that was going on in the school; the people to avoid, the people I should meet, and the drama that was going on. At some point they started talking about vampires, of course. I mean, who wasn't? I added my voice into the conversation very little, even though they tried to include me into their conversation many times, probably trying to me feel a little more comfortable.

After lunch Nate, one of the boys from the table, and I went to our next class together; Social Studies. He sat next to me and we talked for a while. Nate was a chubby and awkward boy, he had long black hair and an adorable baby face. He was very kind and funny. He told me about the Social Studies teacher here; Mrs. Foster. Apparently she was terrible and only liked you if you sucked up to her. When the bell rang she walked into the room.

She had salt and pepper hair and was very large. Her face seemed to be set in a permanent scowl, I knew right off the bat that I did not like her. She stood in front of the class ans began her lesson.

"Hello class, as most of you may know, we have a new student. Isabella Swan." She gestured towards me. The class turned to lookat me and I blushed red and tried to hide my face. "Today we will revisiting the last classes lesson." She said then turned to the black board.

"Which is?" I whispered to Nate.

"Vampire 101. They have to teach us about them now."

"Now class... Who can tell me the characteristics of a vampire?" Some hands in the class shot up. It looked as id some other paople knew the answers but didn't want to bother.

"Bella." She chose on me all of a sudden. I didn't even raise my hand.

"Ummm.... Pale and cold skin." I offered.

Mrs. Foster wrote it down on the board. She chose on other students then. The board soon had a fairly long list of things. Then a girl from the back of the class was chosen on.

"Fangs." She said in a monotone voice.

"Correct." Mrs. Foster said and then turned towards the board to write it down.

I snorted.

Everyone turned to me.

"Do you ave something to say, Isabella." Mrs. Foster asked.

"Actually, yes. I would really appreciate it if you called me Bella." I said trying not to sound rude. "And vampires don't have fangs."

"Bella, I am the teacher here. Vampires have fangs, that's common sense." She said dismissively.

"Dracula, has fangs." A random boy said.

"Dracula also sleeps in a coffin, dies in sunlight, and is scared of garlic." I retorted bitterly.

"Do you have a point to your rant, miss Swan?"

"Reall vampires are nothing like that."

"Have _you_ ever met a vampire, miss Swan?"

"Yes, have _you._" Nate was right, this women was terrible.

Then my words caught up with me. Everyone was staring at me, wide eyed. I could really be an idiot sometimes.

The bell rang, signalling that it was time to go to the next class. I bolted out of the class room and made a B-line towards PE. Gym was the usual torture. I was forced to play volleyball. People learned to avoid me after a few minutes.

When class was over and I had changed, I rushed out of the gym and towards the parking lot. I found Rene's car in the corner of the parking lot. I got in and slumped into my seat, thinking about he used bring me home after school.

"How was school?" Rene asked.

"Just peachy." I said bitterly.

Other than that the ride home was silent. When we got home Phil was in the living room, reading a magazine. When he looked up and saw us he set it down on the coffeee table. Rene sat on the couch and I sat on the love seat, not wanting to sit next to her and this particular moment.

"You wanted to talk to us."

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it. Review please! - Ari**


End file.
